Little Angel
by Happy Happy Punk
Summary: You could be my little fallen angel. How does that sound, Eve?//Creed's thoughts during chapter 89. CreedEve, hints of CreedTrain and TrainEve. Oneshot


**A/N: GAH! Creed is so hard to write! But it's so very fun at the same time, too. **

**Okay, so, I know **_**exactly **_**what you're thinking **_**right now **_**(I'm a mind reader! OOOOHHHH!). Probably something along the lines of **_**WTF, LADY?!!!**_

**Yes. I know all.**

**But anyway, I picked a random chapter of Black Cat to reread a few days ago, and I happened to stumble over chapter 89. I got to the part where Creed says he's always been interested in Eve and she's always had the right to join the Apostles and I kinda went "OMG AWESOME CRACK COUPLE!" So…this was born! **

**My muse has been very hard to deal with lately, so this is supposed to shake it awake. Enjoy the crackness~!**

**BY THE WAY, all dialogue is from manga scans at OneManga.**

**Also, I warn you: this is a tad, erm, **_**demented**_**. It's written from Creed's POV, after all.**

**MANGA-VERSE**

Oh, Eve, you are so _precious_.

It's been quite awhile since we've seen each other, hasn't it? You don't even seem to remember me – what a shame. But I remember you.

Yes, I remember you _very well_, Eve.

Torneo's little killing doll, the latest in nanotechnology. He was so proud of you, showing you off like a child with their first drawing. That's all Torneo was, you see. A puerile imbecile waving money in the face of his science slaves, who in turn would throw DNA and nanomachines together and pray it produced an acceptable outcome. And somehow that product was _you_. A miraculous leap in knowledge created by a wealthy half-wit and his team of greedy, money hungry gluttons.

A miraculous leap in knowledge that just tried to _obliterate me with a mallet_.

I was so focused on killing Train's partner that I didn't even realize you were there, not until it was almost – _almost _– too late to parry your attack. You've become quite proficient in your abilities, Eve. I'm impressed, I truly am. But of course traveling with Train would develop your skills; he _is_ the only man in the world worthy of being my partner. It would seem some of his greatness has rubbed off on you.

You stand before me, all fire and determination and absolute _detestation_. What's wrong, Eve? All I did was cut the worthless binds weighing my dear Train down – weighing _you _down.

"If you wanna kill Sven," you say, fists curled tightly at your sides. "I'll kill you!"

Little Princess, is that what Train calls you? I don't usually say this, but I think Train is very, very wrong. You may do your best to act like a dainty brat, but I know you _so much better. _I've observed you while I've been watching Train. I've seen how you act around your comrades, and I can see right through your charade, despite how flawlessly you perform it. No one who has killed so many so mercilessly can truly be so innocent.

I think, perhaps, _Little Angel _suits you better. You rush right into perilous predicaments for those you deem worthy of your affection, becoming their aegis despite how deleterious it may be. You seem so fragile, but you have such a strong undercurrent of _power_, and I know the bloodlust from your upraising as a weapon still lurks inside you. Oh, but you suppress such urges so well. What a waste.

But even Satan himself began his existence as an angel, didn't he? Even I was once nothing more than an innocent cherub, born into a hateful mother's arms.

"Ah, you're Torneo Rudman's killing doll. When you talk, you do seem like a human," I say, my attention focused solely on you. You should be flattered, Eve, that I should show this much intrigue in someone other than Train.

A flash of confusion darts through your eyes. You really _don't _remember me, not at all! "Huh…?" you finally manage through your shock.

"Heh…can't blame you for not remembering," I tell you, because I suppose in actuality I can't. The man bleeding on the ground before us, the damn irritating _pest_, has done everything he can to make you forget. But the memories are still there, I can see them in your roseate gaze. "However, I've seen you quite a few times."

I'm overjoyed as recognition takes over your expression. And I want you to recall everything. _Everything_. Every broken bone, every drop of blood, every life _you _took. I want to break you down, Eve, build you up and break you down. I want to completely _shatter _you, and the twisted desire makes me dizzy with yearning. I need to feel your mangled body in my grasp, need to watch as your mind falls to ruin, need to know _I'm _the one who has destroyed you.

Ah, I know I'm warped.

"I've always been interested in you." I really have. I've just neglected you for Train, because he left the numbers right around the same time I met you, so you slipped my mind. I planned to steal you away from Torneo much earlier. I do apologize.

"A body that can create nanomachines. A bioweapon that changes its physical properties by using its willpower," I continue. "Superior over normal human beings…an angel or a devil…_it certainly makes me interested_."

You shudder lightly at this, and the delicious fear in your stance only encourages me. "Wanna join the Apostles of the Stars, Eve?" I ask. "You're more than welcome to."

And now the path ahead is clear, my plan for you is established. Train and I shall rule Eden together, there's no doubt to that, but maybe I can find a place for you. You could be my little fallen angel. How does that sound, Eve?

Oh, but it seems I've scared you a tad too much, and you can't quite find a way to properly express your gratitude at my grand offer. I smile pleasantly, waiting for you to regain your composure. "You've always…had the right to…," I tell you. The barest hint of temptation flickers in your fuchsia orbs, because you've always had the ability to obtain power but never the chance, and now that it's so accessible you can hardly resist it, despite the benevolence you've held for so long.

But then your atrocious excuse for a guardian is up on his feet again, rudely interrupting our lovely conversation. I'll enjoy killing him a great deal more now, since doing so will not only release Train, but you as well.

However, just as I'm about to deliver the final blow, Train arrives, and I'm positively _thrilled _to see him. I must admit, I forget all about you, at least until his gaze – for the slightest moment – shifts to you, reassuring himself of your safety before coming back to land on me. And I realize that I just tried to kill the wrong partner. Who knew you had such power over the incredible Black Cat?

Jealousy and rage burns through my veins, because _you have him, you're just like that sorceress, __**YOU DAMN WITCH!**_...But somehow, I envy Train also, just a diminutive amount. I can see the way your stance relaxes the instant you see him, and I know the control he holds over you. He can break you so easily, without any thought at all, and here I'll probably have to work at it.

Once I see Lucifer pierce Train's beautiful skin, I really have no room left in my mind for you once again. It isn't until I've disappeared through Echidna's portal that I ponder you.

I want you to rule over Eden with Train and me. You may be against it now, Eve, but I hope you remember…

The evilest being in existence was once in God's favor…just like you,_ Little Angel._

-

-

-

**A/N: I don't like it! Though it was a little fun to write.**

**It did shake my muse loose, I think. Yay! And as much as I hate to admit it, I kinda have a soft spot for this couple now, twisted and impossible as it may be.**

**Please don't take this fic too seriously :/**


End file.
